


La Selección

by Altea



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Muerte de varios personajes., Multi, Slow Build, Spoilers, Violencia gratuita y palabras altisonantes., alternate universe - no geass, spoilers de CG y otros trabajos como Oz the reflection y nightmare of nunnally, the selection series by Kiera Cass
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altea/pseuds/Altea
Summary: Inicialmente, el propósito del proceso DKF-1384 (conocido como "La Selección") no era el de encontrarle consorte al Virrey o Virreina gobernante de un Área determinada, sino el de encontrar un representante capaz de hablar por el pueblo en las decisiones del gobierno. Ahora, gracias a Su Alteza Clovis la Britannia, las cosas han cambiado.





	La Selección

**Author's Note:**

> La idea está basada en La Selección, La Élite y La Elegida. Nació con un "Oh, Lelouch con un harem (o siendo parte del harem de alguien) no es para nada algo nuevo" y, la verdad, terminó muy lejos de donde lo empecé. No tiene nada que ver con La Heredera ya que, bueno, no lo he leído.
> 
> He utilizado personajes de Oz the Reflection y Nightmare of Nunnally indiscriminadamente porque quiero mantener mis OCs limitados.

**Palacio Imperial, Pendragon, Junio 2017 a.t.b.**

En las profundidades de Palacio a altas horas de la noche, en la Capital Imperial Pendragon, una luz tenue pero fría era la única fuente de iluminación de la oficina de un príncipe que trabajaba sin descanso. Se trataba de la proyección de un especial de televisión y, aunque con gesto ausente, Schneizel escuchaba lo que se decía como si la estabilidad misma del Imperio dependiera de esa transmisión en vivo.

 _—Antes de que sigamos con las presentaciones_ —decía Diethard Ried, el presentador estrella del noticiero nocturno y corresponsal oficial de la Oficina de Gobierno del Área Once— _, me gustaría hacer una pequeña pausa para hacerles unas preguntas._

En ese momento, Diethard cuadró los hombros, se irguió adoptando un aire solemne y miró directo a las cámaras que se encontraban de frente al set de grabación.

 _—¿Cuántos de ustedes van a inscribirse al Sorteo? y ¿por qué lo harán? —_ Aquello era el meollo del asunto y posiblemente el programa entero había sido escrito para girar en torno a esas preguntas. La transmisión no llevaba más de quince minutos, y aunque prematuras, no rodeaba a esas cuestiones apremio de ninguna clase.

Con solo dos semanas antes del Sorteo, era poco probable que una sola alma en el Área no tuviera su nombre ya inscrito. Con todo y todo, al estar revelando información como la que él tenía era también probable que muchos se desanimaran.

 _—Les he hablado de Alicia Lohmeyer, Jeremiah Gottwald, el General Carares_ —decía Diethard, y respectivamente eran: la xenófoba asistente del gobernador, el purista jefe de seguridad (¡y excapitán mismo de la guardia de la antigua Knight of Two!) y el aristócrata a cargo de las fuerzas militares del área— _, ¡pero no les he comentado quién será nuestro próximo Gobernador!_

Schneizel dejó escapar un pequeño, digno y muy justificado bufido en la soledad de su oficina. Convertir La Selección en una fanfarria había sido idea de Diethard, quien aprovechando el escándalo que había provocado su hermano Clovis al casarse con una de las jóvenes que habían sido sorteadas en el área que él gobierna, preparó el camino para ello.

El hecho de que el Área Nueve tuviese por Concejal a la propia esposa del gobernador, le daba esperanzas a los nativos del Área. Schneizel no creía en eso; o, al menos, no creía que Lelouch siguiese el ejemplo de Clovis y fuera a buscar esposa en el Área que se le asignara para gobernar; sin embargo, dejó que Diethard se hiciera cargo del asunto como mejor creyera pues su dossier estaba lleno de logros en un área de especialidad: las noticias y el control de las masas a través de ellas.

Schneizel gesticuló a sus sistemas de detección de movimiento las señales para detener la transmisión y restaurar la iluminación de su oficina, e inclinó su cabeza para mirar a Kanon, en tanto este se acercaba a su escritorio.

—Marrybell está de camino a Villa Aries, creo que no le gustó recibir tu mensaje, pero llevará a cabo su diligencia inmediatamente —dijo Kanon tomando asiento en una de las sillas de respaldo alto que estaban frente al príncipe, sin esperar a ser invitado.

En su papel de Primer Ministro, era natural para Schneizel que quisiera conocer el estado de los asuntos del Impero, así que cuestionó por el más apremiante.

—¿El Emperador?

—Llegó a Rusia y está preparándose para sus reuniones  con el Presidente y el Presidente de Gobierno —Una vez tocado un tema, era raro que Schneizel tuviera que hacer alguna pregunta para obtener todas las respuestas, pues así había crecido su coordinación y entendimiento con Kanon a lo largo de los años—, parece que ellos ven con buenos ojos que haya viajado con una de sus consortes (la que se rumora de ser la favorita, además) y una de sus hijas, incluso si no es secreto que lleva consigo a dos de los Caballeros Round y sus respectivas unidades como escolta. Claro que no están contando a Lady Marianne, con el tiempo se verá qué tanto les cuesta ese error.

Aquello no era ningún consuelo, pero bastaba por el momento saber que toda la comitiva no tenía mayores complicaciones. Schneizel pensó brevemente sobre la situación en Euroasia.

Si Britannia se aliaba con Rusia, sería posible mantener los frentes que estaban peleando. Nunca dejarían que Rusia se hiciera cargo de ninguno por completo, pero sus fuerzas podían ser utilizadas para doblegar las de la Unión Europea que seguía presentando dificultades en sus dos frentes y la Federación China se lo pensaría dos veces antes de intentar reclamar Indochina. Además, la traición de Rusia sería devastadora para la moral de la Unión y desde ya, su disposición a mantener un dialogo con Britannia estaba obrando maravillas en ese sentido.

—El Emperador solicitó que le fueran enviados los datos de la salida del Onceavo Príncipe a la colonia designada y que ésta se realizara a la brevedad —dijo Kanon y alcanzó una tablet a Schneizel por sobre el escritorio con una aplicación abierta que dejaba ver lo que parecían ser gráficas—, también dijo que los datos de las investigaciones de Cambodia debían ser eliminados —añadió en cuanto el príncipe tuvo en sus manos el dispositivo electrónico.

Schneizel observó con detenimiento la pantalla que le era tendida y antes de asentir y mirar directamente a los ojos al jefe de su Servicio de Inteligencia, sonrió. Devolvió la tableta a Kanon sin dejar que la sonrisa se escapara de su rostro.

—Puedes retirarte, muchas gracias.

Kanon se levantó tomando rumbo a una puerta distinta a la que había usado para entrar; luego, se inclinó profundamente antes de salir—. Es un placer, milord.

* * *

  

**Acorazado ‘Granberry’, 32°53'15.3"N 111°25'09.3"W, Junio 2017 a.t.b.**

 

Marrybell estaba de camino a la capital cuando recibió de manos de su valet un sobre con un mensaje encriptado. Ella conocía lo suficiente a su familia y sus asociados para reconocer el tipo de código que se le estaba enviando y se abrió paso en la Granberry hacia su cabina personal. Ingreso el código de acceso en su computadora y esta le mostró un mensaje de Schneizel.

_—Marrybell, existen razones de peso que me hacen temer por la seguridad de nuestro hermano, Lelouch, durante su trayecto al Área Once e incluso durante su estadía allí, al menos durante los primeros meses. Me gustaría pedirte como favor personal que le escoltaras hasta el Asentamiento de Tokyo y te quedaras con él hasta el inicio programado de La Selección, todo esto por supuesto con los Glinda Knights. Me encantaría explicarte todo; sin embargo también quisiera hacerlo en persona, algo que por el momento no es posible. Tendrás mi gratitud infinita, hermana. Por favor confirma con Kanon que lo harás y él se pondrá en contacto contigo para entregarte todos los detalles._

Marrybell bufó quietamente mientras veía en su pantalla parpadear, sobre el mensaje, una pantalla emergente que le pedía una confirmación. Aceptas o no aceptas.

En lo que a ella le concernía, no era una cuestión de sí o no. Ya que en cuanto supo que la había contactado Schneizel, se dio cuenta de que no tenía opción, así de sencillo. No había manera de negarle algo al segundo príncipe sin que no hubieran consecuencias, así pues, seleccionó la opción “Acepto” en la pantalla emergente, y luego de aparecer otro mensaje diciendo que su respuesta había sido recibida se le informó que el mensaje se autodestruiría de los servidores en cuanto ella lo cerrara.

Marrybell pensó un largo rato. Y luego pensó más antes de guardar el mensaje en una memoria externa. Suspiró un poco aliviada cuando no apareció ningún mensaje de error y luego se recriminó mentalmente por ser tan indecisa. Nadie más en la realeza se habría cuestionado tener o no un respaldo contra cualquier petición. Volvió a bufar y luego alcanzó el intercomunicador de su escritorio.

—Oldrin —dijo—, no llegaremos a Palacio Imperial Pendragon.

—¿A dónde entonces, milady?

—Villa Aries.

* * *

 

**Villa Imperial Aries, Pendragon, Junio 2017 a.t.b.**

 

 _—…todo es muy diferente aquí, mamá no deja que salga sin compañía y hace que porte todo el tiempo el arma que me regaló hace unos años. Creo que sabe que no la utilizaría, que solo la llevo para complacerla —_ dijo Nunnally ensortijando un mechón de cabello en sus dedos delgados con aire nostálgico, mirando a su hermano como si no lo hubiera visto en años aunque su partida no se hubiera dado sino apenas dos días atrás.

—Ella solo quiere protegerte —respondió Lelouch mirando con afecto a la proyección que le mostraba la imagen de Nunnally (y de haber estado su hermana sentada de verdad enfrente suyo, el profundo amor y cariño que transmitía no habría sido menos intenso)—. Ella sabe que no serías capaz de herir a nadie, pero espera que el arma te dé ventaja de presentarse la necesidad.

_—Ése sería un gran problema, ¿no, hermano? Que los rusos decidieran que las negociaciones son inútiles (o como sugirió Lord Bismark: que sean una trampa de algún tipo) y nos ataquen. Estamos en su territorio, después de todo. Anya dice que no sabe por qué el Emperador decidió venir, que sus instrucciones nunca habían sido más someras._

Nadie en el Imperio sabía qué se le había metido al Emperador para que realizara ese viaje tan repentino. Lelouch imaginaba que Schneizel tenía que saber más de lo que dejaba ver; pero en realidad, lo difícil sería que no, y algo más difícil aún, sería obtener de él información que no quisiera entregar.

Lelouch formó una sonrisa que trataba de alentar y consolar al mismo tiempo, y habló con más alegría de la que sentía cuando añadió—: Veré a nuestra hermana, Marrybell.

Aquello provocó un cambio inmediato en la expresión de Nunnally.

 _—¿En serio? ¡cómo me gustaría verla también! He oído muchas cosas de ella últimamente—_ dijo Nunnally comenzando a numerarlas y contando asistida de los dedos de sus manos, como si aquel gesto le ayudara a recordar—; _que dirige una unidad militar, los Glinda Knights, que trabajan codo a codo con la unidad de Investigación y Desarrollo que está al mando de Schneizel, que prueba los prototipos de Knightmare Frame que se desarrollan a partir de los modelos de los Round que se producirán en masa, y si recuerdo bien, que su unidad sirve en combate anti terrorista. Debe ser muy emocionante_ —Y aquello era puro de Nunnally.

Si ella decía que había oído algo de algo o alguien, no se molestaría en nombrar los chismes de la corte o de dudosa procedencia, sino las cosas verídicas (y seguramente positivas) que hubiera que decir al respecto. Al crecer rodeados de la desdeñosa e insidiosa compañía de cortesanos que los miraban hacia abajo por ser descendientes de una plebeya, e inventaban todo tipo de historias para desacreditarlos, ambos tomaron el sano hábito de no tomar demasiado en serio sus habladurías.

Aun así, Lelouch no estaba muy seguro de cómo tomar la visita que le haría su hermana.

—Pues más le vale que sea importante, para haberse invitado sola e informarme con tan poca anticipación —bromeó Lelouch—, llega a Villa Aries apenas unas horas antes de mi salida, según fui informado.

Lo que suponía que iba a continuar con el tono alegre y distendido que había ocasionado la mención de Marrybell en la conversación, causó que Nunnally adoptara una mirada ausente y que todo su semblante cambiara al punto de hacer que Lelouch quisiera golpearse por su poco tino.

Nunnally y  Lelouch no tendrían oportunidad de verse hasta que un año hubiera pasado.  Eso, si las cosas salían bien y el Área que gobernara obtenía el estatus de Colonia Satélite en tiempo récord. Ningún miembro de la Familia Imperial tenía permitida la estancia en ningún área que no tuviera como mínimo el estatus de Colonia en Desarrollo; salvo por ciertas circunstancias que no se aplicaban al caso de Nunnally, pues ella no era parte de la milicia y tampoco sería probable que viajara tan al oriente y tuviera que hacer escala o su transporte tuviera complicaciones precisamente donde gobernaría él.

El recordatorio de que tampoco podrían hablarse no era bien recibido, pero bienvenido o no, ya se había instalado en sus pensamientos.

 _—Yo voy a estar bien —_ Suspiró Nunnally _—, pero tú tienes que prometerme que tendrás cuidado, hermano. Ha habido levantamientos en Jap… el Área Once. Y aunque no se han reportado muertes de ciudadanos britannos, es todavía más peligroso para ti que serás el blanco principal de sus ataques. Por favor, prométemelo._

Lelouch tenía varios puntos que argumentar contra eso.

Como que Nunnally corría más riesgo en las fauces de un país beligerante con apenas dos Round para protegerla (y que por cierto, siempre la dejarían en segunda instancia pues su asignación era cuidar al Emperador) y que no eran –ni de cerca– suficientes; que él siempre se preocuparía por ella más que por sí mismo. Que el Área Once estaría entretenida por un tiempo con La Selección y que con un poco de suerte sería capaz de imponer un Concejal japonés que aplacara las protestas y los levantamientos (que tenían bastante que ver con el inepto Gobernador General que hasta el momento había llevado las riendas de la colonia). Pero como nada de eso le serviría para expulsar la expresión preocupada del rostro de su hermana, decidió que lo mejor sería acceder a su petición.

En toda su vida, Lelouch no había conocido algo que no estuviera dispuesto a hacer por Nunnally y, descubrió con satisfacción, aquello no iba a cambiar pronto.

—Te lo prometo —dijo.

La proyección de Nunnally le obsequió con una sonrisa radiante _—. Gracias, hermano._

En ese momento un ayuda de cámara se presentó frente a ella, y aunque Lelouch solo podía ver a su hermana, que se había vuelto para dirigirse a él, sabía que su videollamada había llegado a su fin.

 _—Debo irme, Lelouch —_ dijo ella. Y él entendió, cómo no iba a hacerlo.

—La siguiente vez que hablemos, serás capaz de acompañarme en el Área Once —prometió Lelouch, sabiendo que tendría que hacer un esfuerzo astronómico para que aquello se volviera verdad y no por ello, estando desanimado en absoluto.

 _—Te amo, hermano_ —La proyección de Nunnally se cortó en ese momento.

—Y yo te amo a ti —dijo Lelouch a la computadora, completamente consciente de que su adorada hermana no alcanzó a escuchar sus palabras. 

* * *

  

**Academia Ashford, Asentamiento de Tokyo, Área Once, Junio 2017 a.t.b.**

 

—¡Presidenta! —gritó Shirley sonrojándose fuertemente.

La aludida no hizo caso de las protestas de su amiga y se limitó a examinar los papeles que le quitó.

—“Razones —comenzó a leer en voz alta Milly—, por las que yo, Shirley Fenette, haría de buena concejala del Área Once.” Jo jo jo —se rió Milly no de manera malintencionada, sino incluso con una nota de admiración—, ¿no es una meta muy alta, Shirley?

—Pues… —Shirley comenzó a ponerse a la defensiva—, ¡todos ingresamos nuestros nombres al sorteo! Es una probabilidad muy baja ser seleccionada, pero no quiero no estar preparada en caso de que algo suceda y yo tenga que…

—¡Besar al príncipe! —dijo Rivalz y todos rieron.

—¿Aun así, no creen que sería algo extraño, que seleccionaran a un adolescente para tal puesto? —preguntó Kallen.

—Es un sorteo —intervino Nina—, si no hay nada arreglado en ese aspecto cualquiera tiene una oportunidad equitativa… incluso los… onces.

Kallen se estremeció y sintió una furia muy antigua reanimarse, pero no dijo nada luego de escuchar la palabra “onces” usada para referirse a los japoneses.

—Es cierto —dijo Milly presintiendo la incomodidad que debía estar sintiendo Kallen—, ambos britannians y japoneses pueden registrarse, así que todos tienen las mismas posibilidades.

—Aunque creo que las adolescentes están más que entusiasmadas por vivir una historia a la Cenicienta —dijo Rivalz.

—Supongo que eso se lo debemos agradecer a Su Alteza Clovis, aun así, Kallen, imagino que siendo sorteados, si alguien demuestra verdadera aptitud para el trabajo y gana la aprobación de Su Alteza Lelouch, incluso un adolescente podría ocupar el puesto, ¿no? —Sonrió Milly, sabiendo que la pelirroja había sido de las primeras en inscribirse al proceso y lo mucho que significaría para ella el llegar a ser Concejal y representar a su pueblo, aunque nadie más estuviera consciente de sus motivos y no entendieran su decisión tan apremiada por inscribirse sabiéndola una chica racional poco propensa a delirios o sueños infantiles.

La cuestión era que Kallen, siendo mitad britannian y mitad japonesa, tenía a ojos de Milly (una de las pocas personas conocedoras de su linaje) la intención de volverse concejal y ayudar a su comunidad desde los altos mandos con el poder que dicho título conllevaba. En realidad, sus planes no eran tan nobles pero no tenía intención de revelarlos ni a nadie fuera de la resistencia ni tan pronto.

—¿Cuándo se anunciarán a los ganadores? —preguntó Shirley.

Todos se quedaron pensativos sin saber realmente la respuesta, hasta que Nina realizó una rápida búsqueda por internet.

—Dos días después de que Su Alteza llegué al palacio de gobernación virreinal—anunció finalmente; luego, antes de que le preguntaran cuándo sería eso, añadió—: que será en tres días.

—Entonces —dijo Rivalz—, si el príncipe llega al Asentamiento de Tokyo en tres días, se anuncia a los seleccionados en cinco. ¿Cuándo se cierra el registro?

—¿Te quieres inscribir?

—¿Todavía no te has inscrito?

—¿Y tú para qué quieres saber? —preguntaron Milly, Shirley y Kallen al unísono.

—Vaya, es que no pensé que fuera tan pronto —dijo el aludido sin responder a ninguna de las preguntas, después añadió—: pues supongo que sería divertido vivir un tiempo en el palacio de gobernación como si fuera de la realeza.

—No tienes remedio —suspiraron las cuatro chicas.

—No es tarde todavía —susurró Nina—, si de verdad quieres hacerlo.

—No, está bien —dijo Rivalz un poco apenado—, solo era una idea disparatada. Además, no sabría qué hacer si me seleccionaran, creo que sería mejor que hubiera menos britannians y más onces en el sorteo, ¿no? Así sus probabilidades de ser seleccionados serían más altas.

Kallen se sintió silenciosamente agradecida con él, y hasta cambió un poco la forma en que ella lo veía, pues aunque consideraba a todos los miembros del concejo estudiantil como sus amigos, no podía evitar sentirse recelosa por las condiciones en que la política interfería con sus sentimientos hacia ellos.

—¡Bueno, bueno! Solo nos queda esperar —declaró Milly.

* * *

  

**Villa Imperial Aries, Pendragon, Julio 2017 a.t.b.**

Cuando Marrybell mel Britannia llegó tres horas tarde a su reunión con Lelouch, llevaba su traje de piloto y una expresión preocupada.

Se acercó a Lelouch en el porche de Villa Aries y lo atrajo hacía sí en un abrazo que no ameritaba su relación; entonces, con la voz más queda que Lelouch hubiera escuchado, le dijo—: Sé que piensas que esto era una visita social, y algo de eso había, pero escúchame: estás en peligro, y tenemos que sacarte de aquí. Mi unidad y yo te escoltaremos hasta el Área Once. De ser posible me comunicaré contigo en el camino al aeropuerto utilizando un canal seguro, ¡andando!

El viaje en auto desde Villa Aries al Aeropuerto Imperial Nerovens fue angustioso y precipitado, por decir lo menos. Lelouch estaba acostumbrado a las tácticas (a veces frenéticas, pero nunca innecesarias) de Jeremiah, o a la precisión casi mística con la que su madre preparaba sus traslados, y aquello se parecía a eso: una operación militar bien coordinada y ensamblada. La carta de presentación de Marrybell no podría ser menos impresionante: Schneizel mismo la había enviado, se movía con una agilidad y serenidad tales que aun si no conocía el camino de toda la vida, sí lo conocía suficiente como para transmitir la confianza de quien no se mueve guiado únicamente por sus sistemas de navegación, sino por un amplio conocimiento del terreno. Dirigía a su unidad como si llevara toda la vida haciéndolo y ellos le respondían con tanta eficacia e inmediatez que parecía que no pudiera ser de otro modo.

Lelouch se vio entonces atraído por esa clase de liderazgo y se vio a sí mismo deseando comandar misiones por su cuenta, más allá de las breves incursiones al mundo de la política de las que las más veces iba acompañando a Schneizel como si fuera un infante que apenas aprende a caminar y necesita la guía de alguien mayor.

En menos de una hora había salido de Nerovens a bordo del Cassiopeia y el viaje no le estaba sentando bien a Lelouch pues Marrybell no se había puesto en contacto con él desde que iniciaran su trayecto, tanto que Lelouch estaba contemplando la posibilidad de hackear los sistemas de comunicación de la unidad de su hermana para hablar con ella directamente cuando una alerta de transmisión le evitó la pena.

_—Lamento que todo haya sido tan apresurado, Lelouch._

—Está bien —respondió—, supongo que no me dirás cómo es que obtuviste la información de que estoy en peligro, ¿verdad?

Marrybell le dirigió una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, y en sus facciones se reflejaba verdadera curiosidad cuando le preguntó _—, ¿de verdad no lo sabes?_

La expresión en su cara era la de quien no ofrece ninguna clase de información pero no negará lo que se sepa (y sea verdad) por otros medios. Típico, pensó Lelouch y consideró brevemente su respuesta.

—Schneizel.

 _—Se me informó —_ dijo Marrybell todavía sonriendo— _, que tenías que salir de Villa Aries antes de lo previsto y que yo debía escoltarte. Sin embargo, no fue esta la razón por la que inicialmente iba a verte._

_»Pero antes, tengo que hacerte una pregunta: ¿qué es lo que piensas del proceso de La Selección, Lelouch?_

Lelouch se sorprendió por el repentino cambio de tema. Cierto era que para cuando él llegara al Área Once, el proceso ya estaría muy avanzado en la etapa del sorteo, y que luego él tendría que llevar las siguientes etapas personalmente para elegir el mejor candidato para el puesto de Concejal, pero no alcanzaba a comprender por qué Marrybell querría saber su opinión al respecto. ¿Temía por su seguridad?, ¿creía que no era apto para el puesto de Gobernador General como Virrey al servicio del Emperador, su padre?, ¿sería tan solo que le preocupara su bienestar? Fuera cual fuera la respuesta, Lelouch tenía que dar la propia así que se encogió de hombros, con gesto despreocupado.

—No tiene importancia, ¿no? Además esa pregunta tiene múltiples interpretaciones.

Su respuesta pareció agradar a su hermana.

_—Si te preguntara por su propósito, ¿cuál me dirías que es?_

—De nuevo: muchas respuestas. ¿Para el Imperio? Garantizar estabilidad. ¿Para las colonias? Falsa seguridad. ¿Para el resto del mundo? Infundir temor.

_—¿Cómo?_

—¿Cómo, qué?

_—¿Cómo es que la Selección infunde temor al resto del mundo?_

Si tuviera que ser honesto, Lelouch diría que aquello solo se le ocurrió cuando enunciaba el propósito del proceso a una pregunta que le fue hecha de pronto y le tomó por sorpresa; sin embargo, luego de hablar de lo que le era más como un presentimiento para él, se dio cuenta de que realmente pensaba que era así.

—Porque garantizar la estabilidad del Imperio con sus colonias actuales nos permitiría seguir expandiéndolo.

_—Y si la meta fuera conquistar el mundo entero, entonces ¿por qué ceder el control de las colonias a terceros? ¿No sería la meta el Emperador centralizar todo el poder en su figura?_

—No sería posible. Alguien tiene que gobernarlas y de todas formas, todos le responden al Emperador.

_—Pero no podrás negar que todas las colonias con Gobernador General vitalicio asignado tienen un alto nivel de autonomía. Y que el puesto es hereditario._

—No veo a dónde quieres llegar.

_—Pregúntate esto, Lelouch: ¿a quién beneficia, más que a nadie, que las colonias sean autónomas y semi-independientes de la capital?_

Lelouch no tuvo que pensar demasiado. Era tan evidente que le hacía gracia nunca haberlo considerado antes.

—La colonia más estable —comenzó a decir—, solo tiene un lustro de que se le declaró Colonia Satélite. Aun así, y por lo extenso del territorio, de vez en cuando se encuentra con problemas de producción y distribución. Los habitantes nativos no han aceptado del todo el gobierno de Britannia, y aunque las revueltas han cesado por completo no es una imposibilidad, en un futuro cercano, que se vuelvan a dar. Así que, para responder a tu pregunta: los empresarios, nobles, ricos tanto nuevos como viejos. Cada quien tiene su parte de interés y siendo honesto, incluso al ciudadano promedio le conviene la expansión desmesurada que tiene el imperio. Pero nadie se beneficia más que nuestro amado emperador.

Hasta ese momento, Lelouch se sintió un noble mimado que de vez en vez había probado su suerte en el “mundo real”, siempre acompañado de alguien que le guiara por los caminos más intricados de la política y estrategia. No lo había resentido demasiado porque no tenía más que su propia percepción de la vida para guiarse. Pero ahí, sentado en el Cassiopeia, camino al Área Once, a donde se suponía iba a gobernar y frente a una de sus hermanas, de la misma edad no menos al comando de una unidad especializada y graduada de la escuela militar, se sintió terriblemente inadecuado.

¿Qué eran, después de todo, libros y lecciones de cara a experiencia y dominio de las habilidades de las que él solo había leído y visto a otros poseer o carecer?

No dejó, sin embargo, que nada de eso se mostrara en su semblante.

 _—Bien_ —continuó Marrybell—, _solo quería asegurarme de que estuviéramos en la misma página. Te dije antes que iba a hacerte una visita del orden social, y era verdad, quería felicitarte por el virreinato que te fue conferido y repasar contigo varios planes que he trazado para lidiar con el terrorismo que todavía tiene lugar en el Área a la que te diriges._

—Te lo agradezco de verdad, hermana —respondió Lelouch—. Pero, ¿por qué tendría que discutir contigo planes como esos?

 _—No te lo han dicho —_ Dedujo, muy acertadamente, Marrybell.

Y con eso Lelouch dedujo el resto.

—No solo vas a llevarme. Te quedarás en el Área, esto también te lo pidió Schneizel, ¿no es verdad?

A su favor, Marrybell tuvo la gracia de parecer compungida _—. Nunca habría interferido con nada que fuese asunto tuyo por decisión propia, si te hace sentir mejor._

No lo hacía porque eso significaba que a Schneizel le tenía sin cuidado, pero Lelouch apreciaba el gesto

—Supongo que no se puede evitar —suspiró Lelouch—, ¿cómo está Lady Oldrin?

— _Oh, excelente, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y Nunnally, se encuentra con el emperador, no?_

—Así es —respondió Lelouch—, mi madre también está allí.

— _Oh, Lady Marianne. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte si ella está con ellos —_ dijo Marrybell.

Lelouch lo sabía. Pero eso no impedía que se preocupara por su hermana.

—Y, hermana, Nunnally te envía sus saludos. Le comenté de tu visita durante nuestra última llamada, estaba triste por no poder verte.

Marrybell sonrió, detrás de ella la cabina del Lancelot Trial no parecía tan diferente a otras que Lelouch hubiese visto, pero él nunca había estado dentro de una y nunca se le había permitido pilotar nada. A veces acompañaba a Lady Marianne a las pruebas a las que ella era invitada, pero el aspecto técnico de los knightmare simplemente no interesaba al joven príncipe.

 _—También me hubiera gustado verla —_ dijo Marrybell— _, ¡hacen años que no pasamos una tarde juntos!_

Lelouch no quería hacer notar que la razón había sido ella, entrando a la academia militar y alejándose de la familia imperial por años. Tampoco quería recordarle a su media hermana la razón por la que había hecho eso en primer lugar.

—Hermana, estoy seguro de que contigo a la vanguardia no hay nadie en este mundo que se atreva a atacar la Cassiopeia. Podemos hablar con comodidad, ¿tan siquiera se me permite saber qué clase de peligro corro estando de camino al Área Once?

Marrybell sonrió a su medio hermano y presionó varios botones fuera del alcance de la cámara, por lo que Lelouch no podía identificarlos, pero casi instantáneamente se relajó y estiró sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, tanto como podía dentro de la cabina.

— _Bien, he activado la navegación automática. Por favor, mira_ —Marrybell comenzó a enviar archivos con el enlace de comunicación que tenían— _: existe una célula terrorista llamada Peace Mark que por sí solos no son la gran cosa ya que no actúan nunca por cuenta propia, hace unos meses una fuerza militante del Área Once autodenominada ‘The Black Knights’ se puso en contacto con ellos a través de onceavos que pretendían buscar asilo en la U.E. y desde entonces hemos estado siguiéndoles la pista. No habían hecho nada en nombre del antiguo ‘Japón’ hasta hace una semana cuando uno de nuestros hombres nos informaron de sus planes: asesinar al nuevo virrey y comenzar con una revuelta en el área, que comenzaría en los ghettos y terminaría en el asentamiento._

‘¿Eso es todo?’ quiso reír Lelouch. Luego lo pensó mejor y por consideración a su hermana no lo dijo. Se limitó a leer todos los archivos que le fueran enviados momentos atrás con aire ausente.

Mientras iba progresando con los archivos y leía cada vez más, Lelouch se dio cuenta de que había mérito en las suposiciones que se podían hacer sobre Peace Mark. El hecho de que no hubieran atacado ya le decía más sobre la peligrosidad de la organización. Él mismo no se había enterado de que Marrybell lo acompañaría al Área Once sino hasta el mismo momento en que estaba listo para partir, y estaba seguro de que no era intención de nadie anunciar al Granberry antes de llegar al Asentamiento.

Si la revuelta no iniciaba cuando se anunciara su llegada, hablaría más de un control impecable de inteligencia más que de poderío militar. Que Lelouch sabía nadie podía comparar al del Imperio, al menos por sí solos.

Se quedó quieto, sopesando la información que le había sido entregada, pensó muy acertadamente que tendría que trabajar muy duro para poder establecer un gobierno adecuado. Uno donde él pudiera estar al frente de las cosas, no a un lado como un inútil que necesita de los demás para poder desempeñarse efectivamente. Le agradeció a su hermana por la información y siguieron discutiendo hasta entrada la noche los planes que se implementarían para mantener el terrorismo a raya.

Cuando ella se despidió, prometiendo mantenerlo al tanto de la situación, para regresar al Granberry a recargar su knightmare, Lelouch le sonrió e informó que intentaría dormir.

Y eso hizo: intentar.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está inspirado en La Selección y los otros dos libros de la trilogía original. Hace AÑOS que los leí, pero la inspiración me golpeó de repente luego de enterarme de la tercera parte de Code Geass ¿quién más está emocionado/a? 
> 
> Ya sé que es una secuela para las películas, déjenme ser x3 jajaja bueno, volví a ver Code Geass cuando lo subieron a Netflix y oh, cuántos recuerdos tengo ;_; ahora debo ver esas películas, pero en fin. Espero que les guste, trataré de actualizar tan pronto como sea posible :*


End file.
